Sacrifice or Murder
by soccersmileyGRL16
Summary: Gabi's best friend Mia falls for Troy when she visits. It’s up to Gabi to get them together, despite her feelings for him. Will Troy and Gabi admit their true feelings or will Mia get what she wants? Is Gabi sacrificing her love or is she murdering it? R
1. Meet Mia Dayton

**Freaky Matchmaker**

Mia was Gabi's best friend before she moved. When she visits she falls for Troy. It's up to Gabriella to get them together, despite her feelings for him. Will Troy and Gabi finally admit their true feelings or will Mia get what she wants? R&R

**I know, I know, I am starting a new story when I already have one, but I promise I will update both, so don't worry. **

**Disclaimer: I do not own High School Musical. **

**Chapter One: Meet Mia Dayton**

"Gabi!" Mia screamed when she saw Gabriella standing waiting for her when she got off the plane.

"Long time no see." Gabriella said giving her best friend a hug.

"Too long," Mia exclaimed. "So Gabs, what's been up with you."

"Nothing much, you?" She replied vaguely.

"Nothing! When were you going to tell me you were in a musical?" Her friend yelled at her.

"How did you know about that?" Gabriella smiled shyly at her friend.

"Well, every time I called your mom said you were practicing for the upcoming musical." She said surprised.

"Yeah, I have the lead in the school musical, no biggie."

"No biggie, No biggie." She repeated for emphasis. "You are in a school musical; I am talking to Gabriella Montez who ran off the stage when she had to sing a solo at church." Mia laughed.

"Well, you know when I sang with him, it just felt right." Gabriella said.

"Him? Who him? Boyfriend?" Mia said wanting to know more.

"No not boyfriend, he is actually one of my best friends. But he has the leading role opposite me in the musical."

"Do tell more." Mia asked when the climbed into the taxi.

Gabriella began to explain the entire story to Mia; they were getting out of the car when she finished the story.

"Are you kidding me? Basketball superstar, most popular guy in school is your best friend, and he is singing with you."

"Yeah, he is a really great guy." Gabriella went in to a day dream mode but snapped out of it before Mia noticed.

"What an odd meeting." Mia said, pulling two suitcases out of the back of the taxi. "You didn't even think you were ever going to see him again."

"I am glad I did."

"Wow! You went from freaky math girl to popular in two weeks Gabi."

"Well, I am still the freaky math girl here, but I am popular too." She said helping Mia with her bags up to her room.

"Wow! I can't wait to meet all your new friends." Mia said while carefully climbing the steps to Gabriella's bedroom.

"Well, actually you can meet them right now." Gabriella said. "Unless you want to meet them at school tomorrow instead."

"No, if you want we can go now." Mia said. "I still can't grasp the fact that my parents actually let me transfer schools so I could be with you." She gave her friend a big hug. "This is going to be a great rest of the year."

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Hey guys, this is Mia Dayton." She introduced Mia to her friends.

"Mia this is the gang." She said introducing them, "This is Taylor McKessie, Sharpay and Ryan Evans, Chad Danforth, Kelsi Neilson, Jason Cross, Zeke Baylor and Troy Bolton."

They all said hi to her.

"So I guess you were Gabriella's old best friend." Troy asked her.

"Old?" Mia asked.

"Well, I am sorry to say that she is all mine now."

"Troy!" Gabriella yelled at him.

"I'm just kidding." Troy said, they laughed.

"These are all my best friends, and you too." Gabriella assured Mia. They giggled.

"So how do you like it here so far?" Chad asked.

"Chad, she just got here. You are such an idiot sometimes." Taylor slapped him.

"Well, isn't that why you fell for me?" Chad asked her.

"Yes it is." Taylor said pinching his cheeks and shaking his bed like he was a baby. He leaned in for a kiss, but Taylor kept pulling away playfully.

"So, since Taylor and Chad are in their own trance over there, tell us more about you." Sharpay said laughing at her two foolish friends.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"So what did you think of my friends?" Gabriella asked her friend on the walk home from the park.

"They are great, especially Troy." She said dreamily.

"What do you mean?" She laughed playfully. "Don't tell me you like Troy Bolton?" She laughed, but inside she was hoping that she didn't.

"Actually, I think I do."

**A/N: Ooooh! Cliffy, how did you guys like it. i know I am juggling two HSM stories but I promise I will be as consistent as I can with both. If you haven't read my other story go read it, it's called 'Too Young to Marry'. Check it out, please review. **


	2. The Truth is Revealed

**Disclaimer: It would be funny if you actually thought I owned High School Musical, yeah, you guessed, I don't. **

"Don't tell me you like Troy Bolton."

"Actually, I think I do." Mia said starting to walk faster ahead of Gabriella.

"Are you joking?" Gabriella sped up.

Mia shook her head.

"Wow!" Gabriella took a deep breath, "You just met him like…" She looked at her watch, "…Two hours ago."

"Yeah, I know, but it feels so right. When we talked, I felt like I've known him forever."

Flashback – One year ago

"Do you remember in kindergarten, how you'd meet a kid, and know nothing about them, then 10 seconds later you'd be playing like you were best friends, because you didn't have to be anyone but yourself?" Gabriella asked him. "Singing with you felt like that."

End Flashback

"Earth to Gabriella Montez." Mia shouted.

"What?" Gabriella snapped out of her trance.

"I haven't seen that look since you liked Marcus Dumont in the eighth grade." Mia stated. "Oh my gosh, Do you like someone, Gabs, who is it?!"

_Troy Bolton_. "No one." She said instead.

"What ever Gabriella, so do you think you can hook me up with Troy?"

Sure, I'll talk to him." They walked into the house.

"Hello Mia." Mrs. Montez called from the living room.

"Hi Auntie Maria." **In the movie Mrs. Montez doesn't have a name so I made it up.**

The two girls sat on either side of Maria.

"Mom, I can't believe you are looking at those again." Gabriella sighed.

"Gabi! Is that you and Troy?" Mia asked.

"Yes that is them." Mrs. Montez said. "I just can't grasp the fact that you are going to be in your third musical together."

"THIRD!" Mia shouted. "I only know about one."

"We were in the winter musical when I first moved here, and then we were in the spring one, and now winter again." Gabriella explained.

"That is so cool!" Mia exclaimed. They continued looking through the photo album.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Troy lay on his bed listening to his iPod. He closed his eyes and saw Gabriella.

"Troy!" His mother called, he didn't want to open his eyes. "Troy!"

"TROY ALEXANDER BOLTON!" His mother shouted for the last time, he remembered that he had to meet Gabriella.

"Sorry Mom, I dozed off. See ya." He ran out the door.

"What am I going to do with that boy?" His mother sighed watching his run down the street.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Hey Gabi, sorry I'm…" He saw the two girls in front of the mirror. He looked at Gabriella. She was wearing a strapless blue dress that flowed just above her knees. "..Late" He finished. Sounding confused.

"Troy why aren't you dressed?" Gabriella screamed.

"Dressed for what?" He was really confused now.

"We are performing at my moms catering gig tonight."

"Oh god, I totally forgot, I'll be back in ten minutes." He dashed out the door.

"He is such an idiot sometimes." Gabriella smirked.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Troy ran back to Gabriella's house as fast as he could.

"Gabi, I don't know how to tie this." He pouted holding up a blue tie.

"What am I going to do with you?" She said.

"You sound like my mother."

"Just what I was aiming for." She said grabbing the tie from his hands.

"I didn't see your mom or Mia when I came in."

"They left early, to go set up. I had to wait for you." She said. "Now thanks to you we have to take a taxi."

"I can drive." Troy said.

"Okay." She said. "I really need a car. I've had my license for three months now and I still don't have a car." She finished tying the tie and tightening it to his throat.

"You look beautiful." Troy said.

"You don't look too bad yourself." She said.

"There's just one problem." He said.

"And that is?" She asked. He reached behind her head and removed the clip that was holing up her hair. He pushed the hair that fell to her face back, she blushed slightly.

"Perfect."

"Gabi, I have to talk to you about something." Troy said.

"Yeah me too." She replied.

**A/N: Ooh, cliffy. I am going out of town for a few days so I may not be able to update as often, but I still will. I have like one review. Just incase you don't know I have anonymous reviews enabled so get reviewing. The more reviews I get the faster I update. **


	3. Singing, Mudmasks, and I love you

**Disclaimer: I can't believe any one would think I own this movie because I don't.**

"Gabi, I have to talk to you about something." Troy said.

"Yeah, me too." Gabriella replied.

"Okay, you first." Troy suggested.

"Okay, let's say that there are these two girls and one boy, A, and B are best friends and C is the guy."

"A, B, and C?" Troy laughed.

"Just work with me."

"Okay go on with your story." Troy said walking down the steps to the front door.

"Okay so A and B have been friends for ever but A has a secret that she has only told one person, that is not B." Gabriella said.

"So wait, A told someone else and not even her best friend." Troy was confused, partly because of the name choices.

"No the person A told was a different best friend, anyway so A is in love with C, and has been for the past year, but then B comes out and tells A that she likes C, and asks A if she can hook them up." Gabriella said.

"Why wouldn't she have told her best friend?" Troy asked.

"Troy, will you just let me finish?" Gabriella said, Troy nodded telling her to proceed. "So, should A refuse and tell B that she likes him? Or should she agree to help her best friend?"

Uhm…Ah, this is really hard, where did you find this problem?"

"It was in this magazine I read, anyway so what would you do if you were in that situation?"

"Uhm...Well, I would probably let my best friend have a chance because I don't know if she likes me back." Troy said sliding into his car.

"That is a really good answer." Gabriella said over the start of the engine.

"So what did you want to talk to me about?" She asked him.

"Well, actually, you know Chad's uncle is the host of this teen radio station."

"Uh-huh."

"Well, he wants to interview us for a segment." Troy said with a smile.

"Troy, Oh my gosh, are you serious?" Troy nodded. "Wait, why would he want to interview us?"

"He is doing this segment on following your dreams and so… yeah." Troy said with a smile still on his face.

"That is so cool."

"Now for our entertainment, our fabulous Maria Montez's daughter, Gabriella and her partner Troy Bolton." A man introduced them.

Troy could here people talking about him in the background, "That is the basketball man" "That is Jack Bolton's son."

They sang 'I can't take my eyes off of you.'

"Let's give a round of applause to Troy and Gabriella." The man said. "And now let's give a round of applause and a special thanks to this woman right here." Mrs. Montez stood up. "Mrs. Montez has been in our business for years, who knew she was also a great cook." The business men and women raised their glasses of wine and clapped for her.

After every thing in the hall was clean it was time to go home.

"I only have room for one person in my car, who is coming?" Mrs. Montez said.

"I will." Gabriella quickly said. Troy and Mia shot their eyes up at her.

"Okay, Troy will you drop Mia off at the house."

"Sure." They turned to walk away. Mia looked back at Gabriella and eyed her a thank you.

"So I hear you are starting at East High tomorrow." Troy broke the long span of silence.

"Yeah." Mia said in loss of words.

"Don't worry, we, the gang will be there for you. Me too, you can count on it." Troy said to her. He saw her blush but he didn't say a word.

"Wow! Its almost eleven." Troy yawned as he pulled into the driveway.

"Hi, Maria." Troy said. "Is Gabi in her room?" He asked as he watched Mia go into the kitchen.

"Yeah, go on up." She told him. He ran up the stairs skipping every other step.

"Gabi, Gabi. Aaaaaaaaaahhhh!" he screamed when he walked into the room.

"Aaaaaaaaaahhhh1" Gabriella screamed. "Troy! You scared me." She slapped him.

"I," He pointed to himself, "Scared you, have you seen yourself in the mirror."

"Troy, it's a mud mask." She explained. She grabbed a handful of the green goop.

"That is so…" He stopped talking when Gabriella started to rub the goop all over his face. "…weird." He finished when she stopped.

"NO, no Troy, No TROY!" She screamed when she saw Troy threatening to hurl a pile of goop at her. She ducked and it hit Mia who was standing in the doorway.

"I am not even going to ask." She said walking away and to her room.

Troy and Gabriella burst into fits of laughter.

"You look like a monster." Troy said to Gabriella.

"You look like a girl."

"Meanie" Troy shot back.

"Jerk." Gabriella laughed.

"Stupid."

"Idiot." Gabriella stepped closer to him.

"Weirdo."

"Dummy."

"I love you."

"What?!"

**A/N: Uh-oh. Review. What is Troy going to say to cover up? What is Gabriella going to say to Troy? **


	4. My Best friend, the best night

**Disclaimer: I do not own High School Musical. **

"I love you." Troy said unintentionally.

"What?!" Gabriella exclaimed in utter disbelief.

"Nothing, I have to go." Troy turned and walked out the door.

"Troy wait." Gabriella said, she grabbed a towel and wiped all the green goop off of her face quickly. She took of down the stairs and saw the door close behind Troy, she stopped to think. Then she took off after him again.

"Troy Stop." She yelled, he paid no attention.

"TROY." Running after Troy Bolton was no easy task, one of his steps were three of Gabriella's.

"TROY ALEXANDER BOLTON!" She yelled at the top of her lungs, she stomped her foot and stood in place. Troy stopped, they both looked around and saw a few window light flicker on. Troy walked on with out looking behind him.

He began to walk a little slower hoping that Gabriella would catch up to him. He expressed a questioning look on his face; he heard no footsteps or 'Troy's'.

He turned around to see…

"GABRIELLA!" Troy yelled as he ran to a 'passed out' Gabriella. He pulled her into his arms. "Gabi," He said, "Please wake up." He rocked her in his arms.

"Troy." She used all her breath to say. She raised her palm and slapped Troy across the face.

"Gabi." Troy said both relieved that Gabi was awake and angry that she faked and slapped him.

"So faking an illness is the only way to get the wildcats attention." Gabriella sat up. Troy went to stand up but Gabriella took his hand and pulled him back down. She looked at his watch, it was almost twelve o'clock.

"Troy, why did you walk away, I love you too," Gabriella said to him. Troy breathed out and smiled. Gabriella pulled him into a hug. "I mean, who doesn't love their best friend." She said her heart aching with every word she said. Troy's smile turned into a frown. He pulled away.

"Yeah, I am your best friend that is why I love you." Troy said following along with Gabriella. "So, that story wasn't about me and you."

"What story?"

"A, B and C." Troy said.

"Oh, Troy, no I got that from a magazine, I told you that." Gabriella said. "But the truth about that little story is that Mia really likes you."

"Are you kidding me? I have only known her for like a few hours." Troy exclaimed.

"Yeah, she said when she talked to you she felt like she had known you… forever." She choked.

"Like we were in kindergarten." Troy said. Gabriella blushed.

"Well, that is exactly how she described it." Gabriella laughed. "Okay so will you ask her out or something?"

"Yeah, I think I will, she is a really likeable." Troy said, the pain in Gabriella's chest grew worse.

"Okay, I think we should turn in." Gabriella said starting to get up. She saw that Troy wasn't budging so she sat back down next to him.

"You know, when I first sang with you it felt right." Troy said, "Like it was meant to be, something that just had to come out."

"I never thought that I would be participating in three musicals after that." Troy said looking into Gabriella's eyes.

"I never thought that I would ever sing in front of people again after the church thing." She laughed, "When we were up there at the party and at the callbacks, I had confidence because you were the only one I saw."

"Me too, I mean, I never could have done it with out you." Troy said. "You are the music in me."

Gabriella started to laugh, "I can't believe you remember that song."

"That was one wild summer." Troy said, Gabriella rested her head on his shoulder.

"You know Troy, at my old school mo one would look twice at me." Gabriella said, "I was the biggest geek in the entire school, I was the boring Gabriella Montez, and…"

"You are boring Gabriella, you are so beautiful, how can a guy not look twice or even three times at you." Troy laughed.

"I was geeky Gabi." Gabriella said. I didn't ever feel like making myself look nice, until one guy teased me about it, and I changed my clothes I restyled my hair."

"I don't think you could have been that out of it."

"I was, not the brightest person, I never really looked in the mirror that often so I…" Gabriella stopped, "I just looked at myself on day and I thought to myself 'I need to change' and I did."

"And I love it!" Gabriella said. "I feel like I started over when I moved her, people actually accepted me, you accepted me."

Troy smiled. The two sat there looking at the stars, before they knew it they had fallen asleep.

"Gabi, Gabi wake up." Troy woke her up. "It's almost four o'clock."

"Oh my god Troy, have we been sleeping on the sidewalk?' Gabriella asked.

"Yeah, I wonder why our parents didn't realize we were gone." Troy said.

"See you in a few hours." They said good-bye to each other and snuck back into their houses.

"Hi Guys." Gabriella said yawning.

"Hey Gabs, Mia." They said, Troy yawned.

"Why are you both so tired?" Sharpay asked.

"Well, it was Troy's fault." Gabriella jumped to him.

"Well, I wasn't the one who decide to stay."

"Well, it was too your fault for not waking me up until four in the morning, I had to sneak into my house." Gabriella yelled.

"Well, I had to sneak in too."

"You can climb in and out of your window."

"You can climb to your balcony." Troy told her.

"No I am not capable of climbing a tree and into my balcony like you." Gabriella screamed.

"Well, you were the one who fell asleep on me." Troy shot at her.

"You were the one fell asleep with me." Gabriella said, "You didn't bother to wake me."

"Hey, I was tired after the long night, don't blame me." Troy said.

"Long night, sleeping, sneaking into the house?" Sharpay questioned.

"Did you guys…?"

**A/N: Sorry this was such a slow chapter, I think you know what the gang thinks about Gabi and Troy now. Review please. **


	5. Yes, I will be your Girlfriend

**Disclaimer: Do you actually think that I own HSM, if I did; there would be no doubt that I would be putting this into the movie. Well, at least making it an entire Troyella story. But sadly I don't own it. ******

Mia stood there; she continued to glance back and forth between Troy and Gabriella.

"Is there something that you guys would like to tell us?" Jason asked interrogatively.

"Actually, yes, there is," troy said, all eyes were on him, "Last night something happened and I realized something really important."

Every ones eyes were still on Troy, "Mia," He looked towards her and so did the rest of the gang. "Will you be my girl friend?" It pained Troy to do this but it was the only way. Gabriella felt a huge weight fall on her chest, even though she knew this was coming.

Every ones eyes shot back at Troy, this is not what they had expected.

"No!' Mia shouted at him, giving him a look that said 'what-in-the-world-are-you-doing?'

"Why not?" I thought you liked me." Mia shot her eyes at Gabriella, "I mean you acted like it on the way home last night."

"I thought I did, and I thought you were my best friend Gabi.' She looked at her best friends, tears threatening to fall.

"Mia, I am." She went to give Mia a hug but she pushed her back.

"I can't believe that you didn't tell us!" Sharpay said.

"Didn't tell you what?" Gabriella asked confused.

"That you and Troy were going together." Taylor finished for Sharpay.

"What?!" Gabriella and Troy shouted at the same time.

"Yeah, you guys sure seem to be acting like it, last night, sneaking in, sleeping together." Chad said.

Troy slapped his head and Gabriella's hand flew over her mouth. "You guys made it sound like you slept together." Kelsi said.

"Oh my gosh, we so didn't sleep together." Gabriella said.

"I mean we fell asleep next to each other on the sidewalk." Troy said.

"On the sidewalk?" They questioned.

"Okay, so here's how it went." Gabriella started to explain. "Troy and I had a mud mask fight; he burst into my room and started to make fun of me for the mud mask so I threw a glob of it in his face." The gang laughed at Troy.

"What she looked like a total monster." Gabriella raised her hand and Troy flinched.

"So anyway we were arguing and then Troy blurted some unexpected new."

"I said that I…" Gabriella cut him off.

"He said that he liked Mia." Troy looked at her.

"And then when I asked him to repeat he said, nothing and ran out of the house, so I chased him and yelled his name but he wouldn't stop, so I stopped yelling and fake passed out on the sidewalk."

"Let me guess, he ran straight to you." Taylor guessed right.

"A girl faking an illness is the only way to get a wildcats attention." Sharpay said.

"That's what she said after slapping me." The gang gasped.

"Well, so then we just sat on the sidewalk and we talked about Mia, and the musical and more about Mia" Troy glanced at Mia who was now blushing.

"And we kind of fell asleep at Troy over here didn't wake me up until four in the morning." She yawned. "So, does that clear things up for you guys? They asked. The gang nodded as the bell rang.

When they were walking to class, Troy asked. "So Mia, will you reconsider your answer?"

"Yes, I… I will be your girlfriend." Troy kissed her on the cheek. Gabriella felt as if someone had just kicked her in the stomach. She waited for Sharpay, Kelsi and Taylor to catch up to her, she knew what they were going to say to her, but it was far better than listening to Troy and Mia flirting.

Sharpay walked up to Gabriella and slapped her hard on her arm.

"Ow!" Gabriella screeched, "What was that for?"

"You know what that was for." She said.

"Why would you do that?" Taylor asked.

"Do what?" Gabriella asked pretending not to know what they were talking about.

"We know you like Troy so why did you let Mia have him?" Kelsi asked.

"You heard him, he likes her too." Gabriella said.

"No he doesn't" Taylor said, "Chad told me."

"Oh well okay, he is not with me, he is with Mia now." Gabriella swallowed hard. They silenced when they went into the classroom.

"Hello class, we have a new student, this is Mia Dayton." She introduced her to the class; she directed her seat to the one next to Troy. Sharpay was really mad now that Mia was Troy's and Gabriella was alone.

She flicked Mia in the back of the head, "Ow!" Mia exclaimed grabbing the back of her head, "Sorry," Sharpay smiled,

"Dayton, Evans, detention." Darbus said.

Mia frowned; Sharpay didn't care, because she wasn't going to be there anyway.

"Bolton, Montez, we have rehearsal free period today." Mrs. Darbus said before the rest of the class walked out of the classroom.

"Troy, I guess I will get to see you rehearse since I am in detention." Mia said, walking with the gang to the theater. Zeke and Jason broke off to the gym.

"So what do you guys normally sing." Mia asked stupidly.

"Uh, they would sing what they are suppose to for the musical." Sharpay sneered.

Troy tried to cover up his laugh. "Well, sorry if I didn't know." Mia shot back. They opened the door to the theater.

"You're late." Mrs. Darbus shouted at them. "You, go get to painting, Bolton Montez get the script and get to work, Kelsi piano."

**(A/N: Okay right now I am making up the script for the musical, and let's just pretend that these songs were written by Kelsi and not the other singers that sang them originally)**

**Cameron: **_**(walks towards Vanessa)**_** Vanessa you have to believe me, it's you that I am truly in love with, not her. **_**(Vanessa backs away)**_

**Vanessa: **_**(continues to walk away from Cameron)**_** then was I hallucinating when I saw you kissing her. **

**Cameron: **_**(walks closer and grabs Vanessa's hand)**_** that was a mistake, I should have never done that; I can tell you that when I kissed her, I didn't feel the way I do when I kiss you. **_**(Vanessa continues to back away, but stops when Cameron starts to sing)**_

**Cameron: **

**Ain't nothing like the real thing, baby  
Ain't nothing like the real thing  
Ain't nothing like the real thing, baby  
Ain't nothing like the real thing**

Cameron: 

**I got your picture hangin' on the wall  
It can't see or come to me when I call your name  
I realize it's just a picture in a frame**

Cameron: 

**I read your letters when you're not near  
But they don't move me  
And they don't groove me like when I hear  
Your sweet voice whispering in my ear**

Vanessa: 

**Ain't nothing like the real thing, baby  
Ain't nothing like the real thing**

Cameron: 

**I play the game, a fantasy  
I pretend I'm not in reality  
I need the shelter of your arms to comfort me**

Vanessa: 

**No other sound is quite the same as your name  
No touch can do half as much to make me feel better  
So let's stay together**

Cameron:

**I got some memories to look back on  
And though they help me when you phone  
I'm well aware nothing can take the place of being there**

Vanessa: 

**So let me get the real thing  
**

**Cameron: **

**So let me get the real thing  
**

**Both: **

**Ain't nothing like the real thing, baby  
**

**Cameron: **

**Ain't nothing like the real thing  
**

**Both: **

**Ain't nothing like the real thing, baby  
**

**Both: **

**Ain't nothing like the real thing**

_**(Cameron pulls Vanessa into a kiss, curtain closes)**_

"Ain't nothing like the real thing" they both finished singing, Troy pulled Gabriella in for the kiss, Gabriella looked down. "Next scene."

"Mrs. Darbus can I talk to you." Gabriella asked.

"Yes, what is it." She said pulling her glasses down to look Gabriella in the eye.

"Actually…"

**A/N: Ha ha. Cliffy. Okay, so review I want lots of them, the more reviews I get the faster I update. Sorry if it's to long, and to those of you who like long chappies, you're welcome. **


	6. The unfateful kiss, decide a date

**Disclaimer: I really am getting aggravated with these things. I mean seriously, do you think I would be writing this story if I actually owned High School Musical? Uh…lemme think, NO! I would be working my Troyella magic into the script of the actual movie, and I would not end it in a trilogy, I would keep going, on, and on, and on, and……… Back to my point, I do not own HSM.**

"Actually…" Gabriella began, her eyes started to well with tears, she blinked them back quickly, "...Uhm…could we possibly edit out the kiss scene?" She asked.

Chad, who was pouring paint into a tray, let it over spill.

Kelsi's hands fell heavily on the piano keys.

Sharpay dropped her prized rhinestone microphone.

Taylor's mouth hung open.

Mia stood looking most confused.

Ryan choked on his gum before finally swallowing it.

Troy dropped his script and the papers flew everywhere.

Gabriella bent down to pick up a piece of the script that flew in front of her, this wasn't part of Troy's script, it was part of hers. She swallowed hard.

It was decorated with hearts and Troy's name. Occasionally you read, 'Troy Bolton and Gabriella Montez forever' or 'Gabriella loves Troy' or 'Gabriella Anne Bolton'.

She couldn't take it any more, she ran down the isle and towards the door.

"Gabriella!" She heard by everyone except Troy.

Sharpay, Taylor and Kelsi ran after her and some how they convinced Mia to stay behind.

Gabriella shoved the door of the bathroom open, she tore the piece of paper into tiny shreds and threw them all over the floor, she banged the wall with her fist and sank to the floor sobbing into the hands.

Her three best friends came barging into the bathroom, "GABRIELLA!" They yelled. "Gabi, are you okay?" Sharpay asked her, when she saw Gabriella sitting on the floor.

"NO, Troy, and Mia…and…me…I love you…she…I love him." she sobbed; her friends came and gave her a hug.

"We know that you lied about last night, maybe not the entire thing but, some of it. We could tell by the looks on your and Troy's faces."

"Well, last night after our face mask war, we were calling each other names, and he said…" Gabriella stopped.

"What did he say?" They asked anxiously.

"He said…he loved me." They gasped and their mouths hung open with their eyes widened.

"Are you serious? Then why is he with Mia?" Taylor asked.

"Because I convinced him that he said he loved me because he is my best friend and that I don't love him that way, so he asked Mia out." Her friends stared at her. They suddenly flinched when they heard the bathroom door close.

"Who was that?" Sharpay asked.

"I don't know, I'll go check." Kelsi got up to see who was at the door. She saw no one.

"I guess it was just our imagination."

"Kelsi, just our imagination, all of us imagined the same thing."

"Hey Gabi, are you okay." Troy asked when the walked to lunch.

"Yeah." She replied, "So do you have any thing planned for Mia tonight?"

"Actually, no, I haven't really had a girlfriend since freshman year." Gabriella's mouth dropped.

"Don't make that face at me." He sulked, "will you help me?"

"Sure."

Mia saw Gabriella and Troy sitting by themselves on the other side of the cafeteria, so she got up with her tray and walked over to them.

"Hey, boyfriend." Mia came and sat down.

"Mia, do you mind I f Gabi and I sat alone today at lunch, I need to talk to her about some stuff." Troy asked her.

"Yeah." She got up and walked away.

"Okay, so tonight is going to be your first date with Mia, you can just take off after our rehearsal this afternoon at my house."

"That's a good idea." Troy said, "But where am I going to take her?" He asked desperately.

"Well, do you remember the place that you used to take me every day after school?"

"The ice cream shop." Troy looked at her confused,

"Do you remember we used to go get ice-cream and sit in the park when we rehearsed for the first musical?" Gabriella said hesitantly.

"You mean our place." Troy really didn't want to share their place with Mia. She nodded her head.

"What if she asks me to kiss her?" Troy asked hoping he would get a lesson

"Wildcat superstar doesn't know how to kiss," She laughed.

"I haven't kissed anyone in a year or so." He admitted.

"Who have you been waiting around for?" Gabriella asked a little soon.

**A/N: Sorry it's so short, who do you think was at the door? What do you think Troy is going to say to Gabriella's question? Review at least five before I update again. Get to It, its not that hard, press the little purple button that's says 'go'. **


	7. Music brings Passion

**Disclaimer: I………………..do………………not…………………own……………...it.**

"Who have you been waiting around for?"

Troy opened his mouth but nothing came out, "The right girl?" Gabriella asked.

"Yeah, I didn't come across one until now." He smiled at Gabriella,

"Mia, right?" Gabriella asked.

_You, _"Yeah Mia," He said instead. Then the bell rang,

"You haven't touched your food." Gabriella said to Troy,

"You haven't either" Troy said dumping his tray.

Taylor, Sharpay and Gabriella were sitting in math when the intercom came on.

"_**All students that are participating in the musicale, painting sets, stage hands, yaddda yadda, everyone please come to the drama room." **_

"You may go." The teacher said. Gabriella, Taylor and Sharpay got up and walked out of the room. They met Chad, and Troy right outside. They walked further down the hall and met Kelsi and Ryan. They all walked to Mrs. Darbus's room.

"Ahh, there you are." The room was filled with the student who were helping and the students from the supporting cast.

"The musicale is in three weeks, lets get to the auditorium." Mrs. Darbus led them out of the room.

oooooooo

"Wow! We get to cut class to sing." Troy laughed.

"Too bad Mia is still in class." Gabriella looked at Troy. "Yeah." He agreed quietly.

"Ms. Montez," Mrs. Darbus spoke once they walked into the auditorium. "To the question you asked earlier, No."

"I guess you'll just have to kiss me." Troy laughed. She glared at him and took her script from Kelsi.

"Let's start from 'you are the music in me'."

**SHANA:  
Na na na na  
Na na na na yeah  
You are the music in me**

You know the words Once Upon A Time  
Make you listen.  
There's a reason.

SHANA AND VANESSA: 

**When you dream there's a chance you'll find  
A little laughter or a happy ever after**

VANESSA AND CAMERON:  
Your harmony to the melody  
It's echoing inside my head

VANESSA:  
A single voice  
(Cameron: Single voice)  
VANESSA:  
Above the noise

CAMERON AND VANESSA:  
And like a common thread

CAMERON:  
Hmm, you're pulling me

VANESSA:  
When I hear my favorite song  
I know that we belong

CAMERON:  
Oh, you are the music in me

CAMERON:  
Yeah it's living in all of us

VANESSA:  
And it's brought us here because

CAMERON AND VANESSA:  
Because you are the music in me

CAMERON AND GABREILLA:  
Na na na na (Ohh)  
Na na na na na  
Yeah yeah yeah (Na na na na)  
You are the music in me

VANESSA:  
It's like I knew you before we met (Before we met)  
Can't explain it (Ohh ohh)  
There's no name for it (No name for it)

CAMERON AND VANESSA:  
I'm saying words I never said

CAMERON:  
And it was easy (So easy)  
Because you see the real me (I see)  
As I am

CAMERON AND VANESSA:  
You understand  
And that's more than I've ever known

VANESSA:  
To hear your voice (Hear your voice)  
Above the noise (Ohh ohh)

GABREILLA AND CAMERON:  
And no, I'm not alone

VANESSA:  
Oh you're singing to me (Ohh yeah)

CAMERON AND VANESSA:  
When I hear my favorite song  
I know that we belong (Yeah ohh)  
You are the music in me  
It's living in all of us  
And it's brought us here because  
You are the music in me  
Together we're gonna sing (Yeah)  
We got the power to sing what we feel (What we feel)  
Connected and real  
Can't keep it all inside (Ohh)  


**EVERYONE:  
Na na na na (Ohh yeah)  
Na na na na na (Ohh yeah)  
Yeah yeah yeah (Na na na na)  
**

**VANESSA:  
You are the music in me (In me)  
**

**EVERYONE:  
Na na na na (Ohh yeah)  
Na na na na na (Ohh yeah)  
Na na na na  
You are the music in me**

EVERYONE:  
When I hear my favorite song (Favorite song)  
I know that we belong (We belong)  
You are the music in me  
Yeah it's living in all of us  
It's brought us here because (Here because)  
You are the music in me

Na na na na (Ohh yeah)  
Na na na na (Ohh yeah)  
Na na na na  
You are the music in me (Yeah)

_(Cameron pulled Vanessa into a kiss, curtain closes)_

Gabriella sang 'You are the music in me' Troy finished with a 'yeah'.

Troy pulled Gabriella in for the kiss; she hesitated for a second but melted when their lips met. They heard the curtain close, but didn't pull apart. Kelsi, Sharpay, Taylor, Chad and Ryan, who were also behind the curtain didn't make an effort to break them up.

Things ran through their heads that had never been there before. They finally pulled apart for air.

Gabriella bit her lip and a tear slipped down her cheek, Troy smiled and wiped the tear away. He kissed her again she didn't pull away.

When she did, she bit her lip again. "Troy." She breathed out. "Gabi," He said.

"NO, that is not right; we kissed only for the show, right?" She sniffle.

"Don't tell me you didn't feel anything." Troy was getting angry. "Because I did, and the way you kissed me back, forget it." Troy started to walk away. The gang was really into this real life soap opera that was going on.

"Troy."

**A/N: Who said Troy? Five reviews and I will update. **


	8. How did I not know?

**Disclaimer: I finally bought the movie, not. I still don't own this movie; I would laugh if anyone thought I did. **

"Troy." Gabriella called; he froze in his steps and slowly turned around. Gabriella sniffed as she walked slowly towards him. She gently planted her lips onto his, "No, there is still nothing there." She was ready to cry. Troy broke the gaze between them and then walked away.

"Gabriella, why did you do that?" Sharpay ran over to her and the rest of them followed.

"When you love someone, you have to make sacrifices, especially, when those two people are your best friend and the man you love." She said and walked away wiping the tears sliding down her cheek. She quickly picked up her pace to a run.

Then the bell rang for the next class period, every one picked up their books and ran after Gabriella and to class.

The doorbell rang in the after noon, Gabriella and Mia rushed down the steps to the door.

"Hey Mia," Troy stepped in and gave Mia a kiss on the cheek, she blushed. "Gabriella."

_He didn't call me Gabi. _Gabriella thought.

"Wow! You are kind of over dressed for a rehearsal." Troy commented on Gabriella's outfit.

"Actually, we have to cut our rehearsal short today." Gabriella said.

"Why?" Troy asked.

"She has a date." Mia smiled. The words hit Troy like a thousand knives.

"With, Brad Parker" Gabriella screamed.

"The captain of the football team." Troy breathed heavily.

"Yeah, okay if we keep talking we are going to have like ten minutes to rehears so let's go."

They rehearsed for about a half an hour before they heard the doorbell ring. They all stepped to answer the door.

"Hey Gabi," Brad said.

Troy glared at him and thought, _that is my nickname_

Once they had left Troy and Mia left for their date.

"Oh my god, Gabs. I had the best time" Mia said and Gabriella just listened. "Troy took me out to ice cream and it was fabulous, and then we went and sat in the park, it was the best date I have ever been on. How was your date?"

"It was pretty nice, Brad took me to dinner at this really great place and then he took me dancing." Gabriella smiled.

"Dancing, wow." Mia said. "Okay, it's really late so, I'd better get to bed." Mia skipped out of the room.

"Hey Gabi." Troy leaned against the other lockers next to hers. "How was your date?" He asked very curiously.

"It was great." She boasted. "He took me out to dinner." _To his house, the awesome restaurant of his mothers cooking. _"Then he took me dancing." _In his living room. _"Then we talked for a while." _I talked to him about his failing grade in math. _

"Wow! Sounds like fun." He said sarcastically.

"Look Troy, I know you don't like Brad, but I do,_ not,_ so could you please just be nice." Gabriella pleaded.

"Whatever," He sighed. Mia walked over and draped her arm over his shoulder.

"Hey boyfriend." She exclaimed.

"Hey" He replied.

"I am going to eat lunch with Gabi today; I have to talk to her about some…stuff." Troy said to his girlfriend, she told him it was fine, but she was starting to suspect things.

For the next two weeks Gabriella tutored Troy about how to date Mia. Now their tutoring sessions were over because they were practicing for the musical during lunch period, and poor Mia had to sit with Jason and Zeke alone during lunch.

"Start!" Mrs. Darbus yelled.

_**CAMERON:**_

_**For all those times you stood by me  
For all the truth that you made me see  
**_

_**VANESSA:**_

_**For all the joy that you brought to my life  
For all the wrong that you made right  
**_

_**CAMERON:**_

_**For every dream you made come true  
For all the love I found in you  
**_

_**VANESSA:**_

_**I'll be forever thankful baby  
You're the one who held me up  
Never let me fall  
You're the one who saw me through  
Through it all**_

BOTH:

_**You were my strength when I was weak  
You were my voice when I couldn't speak  
You were my eyes when I couldn't see  
You saw the best there was in me  
Lifted me up when I couldn't reach  
You gave me faith coz you believed  
I'm everything I am  
Because you loved me  
**_

_**CAMERON:  
You gave me wings and made me fly  
You touched my hand I could touch the sky  
I lost my faith, you gave it back to me  
You said no star was out of reach  
You stood by me and I stood tall  
I had your love I had it all  
I'm grateful for each day you gave me  
Maybe I don't know that much  
But I know this much is true  
I was blessed because I was loved by you**_

BOTH:

_**You were my strength when I was weak  
You were my voice when I couldn't speak  
You were my eyes when I couldn't see  
You saw the best there was in me  
Lifted me up when I couldn't reach  
You gave me faith ?coz you believed  
I'm everything I am  
Because you loved me**_

VANESSA:

_**You were always there for me  
The tender wing that carried me  
A light in the dark shining your love into my life  
You've been my inspiration  
Through the lies you were the truth  
My world is a better place because of you**_

CAMERON:

_**You were my strength when I was weak  
You were my voice when I couldn't speak  
You were my eyes when I couldn't see  
You saw the best there was in me  
Lifted me up when I couldn't reach  
You gave me faith coz you believed  
**_

_**VANESSA:**_

_**I'm everything I am**_

_**BOTH:  
Because you loved me **_

"Troy Gabriella, I need to speak with you." Mrs. Darbus said before they left. The rest of the gang went on and the two of them stayed behind.

"You guys signed up for a musicale; did you expect it to just be singing and nothing else?" Mrs. Darbus said.

"What?" Gabriella and Troy were confused.

"When you are acting I see no passion, the theater is all about passion." Mrs. Darbus said.

"You want passion, we'll give you passion." Troy said and he grabbed Gabriella's face and passionately kissed her. This time she actually kissed back.

"I can't believe I never noticed you before." Troy said when they broke apart.

"No one ever does" Gabriella said laughing.

"they should," Troy said nuzzling her nose with his, "you are very beautiful, and a really good kisser may I say."

"Can I ask you something?" Gabriella asked him.

"What?" He asked.

"do you love me as much as I do?"

"No." At these words Gabriella began to back away. Troy grabbed her hand and pulled her back into him. "I love you more." He whispered on her lips before kissing her again. When they looked towards Mrs. Darbus, she just stared in amazement.

"Hey Mia." Troy said when he saw Mia walking down the side isle.

"Don't you hey Mia me, I trusted you, how could you both do this to me?"

**A/N: Uh-Oh, what do you think Troy and Gabriella are going to say to her? Review, I need at least eight before I update. C'mon, press that purple button. **


	9. The date, the scary night

**Disclaimer: I am still laughing. **

"Don't you hey Mia me, I trusted you, how could you both do this to me?" She was on the verge of tears, even though she had only been dating Troy for two weeks she felt a connection.

"What are you talking about?" Troy asked.

"You just, kissed my best friend and told her that you loved her." She almost yelled.

"Brava!" Mrs. Darbus screamed. "That was fantastic!"

"What?!" Mia was so confused.

"Mia, that wasn't real" Gabriella said handing her a script. She read through it.

"Oh my god, this is part of the script." Mia exclaimed in relief. "I am so sorry, I should have trusted you." Troy smiled.

"It's just I have been betrayed by so many people, I don't want it to happen again." Troy pulled her into a hug; he swallowed hard and looked at Gabriella who looked away to avoid the eye contact.

oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

Gabriella walked home alone today; she walked a few yards away from Troy and Mia who were walking together. She grabbed her iPod out of her backpack and put in the head phones, she played the music loud enough so that she could not hear the two flirting behind her.

_I'm just a girl who   
Kissed a boy who  
Is in love with someone else  
I didn't mean to  
Feel the way I do  
It just happened by itself_

And now I'm sick inside  
Yeah, it makes me wanna cry  
I'm so sorry about last night  
Yeah, It happened so fast  
I wanted it to last  
In the moment it felt so right  
But now I'm sick inside 

He stopped by my house  
We were hanging out  
He was wondering were you are  
We went walking  
We were just talking   
Then he kissed me by his car

And now I'm sick inside   
Yeah, it makes me wanna cry  
I'm so sorry about last night   
Yeah, It happened so fast  
I wanted it to last  
In the moment it felt so right  
But now I'm sick inside

Now I'm stuck with this feeling in the pit of my soul  
Guess I should of had a little self control  
I knew that it was wrong, I admit it  
I wish there was a way that I could make it alright  
I really wanna tell you that I put up a fight  
But that would be a lie

And now I'm sick inside  
Yeah, it makes me wanna cry  
I'm so sorry about last night  
Yeah, It happened so fast  
I wanted it to last  
In the moment it felt so right  
But now I'm sick inside 

Now I'm sick inside  
Yeah, It makes me wanna cry  
In the moment it felt so right

I'm just a girl who  
Kissed a boy who  
Is in love with you

Once the song finished playing Gabriella was at her front door. She didn't want to say good bye to Troy or even talk to Mia. She darted through the door and slammed her bedroom door shut.

She threw herself onto the bed and forcefully pulled out her headphones and lay on her bed sobbing into her pillow. She heard a knock on the door. "Go away!" She commanded.

"Gabi, its Mia." She suddenly shot up wiping her tears away. She got up and looked in the mirror, she looked presentable. She slowly opened the door to see Mia with Troy standing next to her. She looked at the floor again avoiding eye contact with Troy.

"Gabs, are you okay?" Mia asked, "You look a little flushed."

"Yeah, I'm fine." Gabriella said, her eyes threatening to spill the tears filling in her eyes. "I just don't feel all too great."

"Is there anything I can do for you?" Mia asked. Gabriella nodded.

"I just want to be alone for a while." Gabriella said, she waited for no response and quickly shut the door. She ran to her bed and picked up her cell phone, _Brad. _

"Hey Gabriella"

"Hi Brad"

"What's up?" He asked her.

"Nothing"

After an awkward silence, Brad finally spoke.

"Uhm…Gabriella, I am going to a party tonight with my parents, I don't really interact with the kids that will be there, would you mind coming to keep me company?"

"Uhm…sure." She finally said.

"Well, the party is at seven, so I'll come by around six thirty, don't worry I'll drive my own car so my parents won't bug you." Gabriella laughed at his humor. "So, I'll see you then."

"Yeah." Gabriella said. "Can't wait."

She tossed her phone on the bed and began rummaging through her closet for the perfect dress. Once she had tossed about ten dresses on her bed she came to the strapless blue one.

_Flashback_

"_Gabi, I don't know how to tie this." He pouted holding up a blue tie._

"_What am I going to do with you?" She said._

"_You sound like my mother."_

"_Just what I was aiming for." She said grabbing the tie from his hands._

_She finished tying the tie and tightening it to his throat._

"_You look beautiful." Troy said._

"_You don't look too bad yourself." She said._

"_There's just one problem." He said._

"_And that is?" She asked. He reached behind her head and removed the clip that was holing up her hair. He pushed the hair that fell to her face back, she blushed slightly._

"_Perfect."_

_End Flashback_

She snapped out of her trance. She looked through the dresses on her bed. She saw the red dress, she held it up to her body, and she remembered she had worn this dress singing with Troy. She threw it back on to her bed. White, Troy. Black, Troy. Green, Troy. Every single dress she had reminded her of Troy. She ran downstairs straight into her mother.

"Why are you in such a hurry?" Her mother asked.

"I have to get to the mall." She said.

"And what for?"

"Well, I need a dress." She replied.

"Gabriella, you have so many dresses already."

"Mom, I have a date tonight I have to get a new one, please mama." She begged.

"Fine, here's my card, just don't buy one that is too expensive." She handed her the credit card and gave her the car keys. She ran out the door.

She found the perfect dress; it was sexy but still her style. All she could think about was Troy's reaction to this dress.

When she got home she found her mom gone and Troy and Mia making out on the couch, her jaw dropped, she pretended not to notice and walked away slowly wiping away her tears.

oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

She stood in front of the mirror. She had let her loose curls fall over her shoulders, she smoothed out her dress. It was a strapless red baby doll dress, it was kind of short but it was flowy so it made it look longer. She pulled out a silver jewelry set and put it on. The Necklace was long with silver beads and the earrings were long too. She looked like she had just walked off the runway.

Apparently Troy had not left because he was still on the couch with Mia when Gabriella peered down the steps. It was almost six thirty. Then the doorbell rang. Gabriella shot back up the steps and decided to let Mia and Troy answer the door.

"Hey Troy, Mia." Brad said. "Is Gabi ready yet?"

"Ready?" Troy quickly jumped.

"Yeah, I'm taking her to a party." Brad said. Troy looked at him; he was in dressy black pants and had a black jacket over his red t-shirt. Ironically he matched Gabriella.

"Gabi, Brad is here." Mia called up the steps. Gabriella began walking down the steps, she walked slowly to as a dramatic effect, she saw Troy staring at her his mouth was slightly open.

"Gabriella you look beautiful."

"Thank you Brad." She said. "I'll be home late, don't wait up." She told Mia before shutting the door behind her.

oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

When she got home it was almost twelve o'clock. Every one was already in bed.

She opened her mother's bedroom slightly and saw her sleeping soundly in a chair with a book on her lap.

She went into Mia's room next; she was sleeping in her bed with a slight smile on her face.

She walked into her room, she didn't bother turning the light on, she slipped the dress off and put on her pajama's and claimed on top of her bed. She kicked something but she didn't know what.

"Ow!" She heard a voice.

She was about to scream but a hand shot over her mouth.

**A/N: Who is in her room? R&R. **


	10. Passion brings a lonly week

**Disclaimer: Still…Laughing.**

Gabriella tried to scream but a hand flew over her mouth. She was terrified, but she strangely made no effort to break free of this persons grasp.

"Sorry, if I scared you." The person said as they let go of her. She took in a breath.

"Troy." She asked.

"Yeah, I know that you said not to wait up, but I had to."

"Troy, it's almost midnight, won't your parents be wondering where you are?"

"I went to bed and then snuck out of my window and back into yours." He said.

Gabriella sat up in her bed and turned her small reading light on.

"Why did you come in here?"

"I just needed some time with my best friend that's all." He said as they inched closer.

"You know you should be sneaking in to Mia's window." She came closer.

"She doesn't have a balcony." She could feel his breath on her face.

"Well, this is not bad." She commented.

He planted a kiss on her lips, and she didn't hesitate or pull away.

"Troy…" She breathed in between kisses, "...This…isn't…right…" She stopped and let Troy work his magic. He kissed down her neck and Gabriella tousled through his hair.

"Troy, I love you." She said.

"I love you too." Troy said.

"Wait," Gabriella said as Troy began unbuttoning her nightgown. She walked to the door and locked the door. "Now, where were we?" She planted another kiss upon his lips.

oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

Gabriella woke up early Saturday morning to find Troy sleeping soundly next to her. She wanted to kiss his soft looking lips, but when she leaned in to kiss him, she was reminded of their passionate night. She widened her eyes, and leaned backwards and slowly backed off her bed.

She looked down at her self and quickly grabbed her robe of the bed post.

_Oh my god,_ she thought. _I didn't do this, I couldn't have done this, and Mia is my best friend. _

She was on the verge of tears when Troy woke up. She looked at him her eyes still wide. "Hey Babe."

"Troy, you have to get out of here." she said quickly throwing his clothes at him. Troy looked under the covers, he started to climb out of bed and Gabriella turned around.

"Gabi, why are you turning around?" He asked pulling his pants on.

"I shouldn't see you like that." She said.

"But, Last night…."

"Last night was a mistake. It didn't happen, it shouldn't have, we shouldn't have…"

"Gabriella, we weren't drunk, you didn't stop, don't say it was a mistake." Tears began to fall from Gabriella's eyes.

"Troy…"

"See you around Gabriella." Troy opened the door and climbed down the balcony.

Gabriella climbed back into bed and cried herself back to sleep.

"Gabriella! Gabs!" Mia yelled from outside. "Gabi, it's almost eleven o'clock, get up."

"Mia, god you scared me." Gabriella opened the door. "I'll be down in ten." She went into the bathroom and took a quick shower.

oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

"Gabi, what is with you?" Mia said snapping her fingers in her face.

"Nothing, so what do you want to do today?" Gabriella asked her friend.

"I don't know maybe we should go to the mall, I want to get some new outfits."

"Sure."

**At the Mall**

"Gabi, what do you think about this?" Gabriella was paying no attention. "Gabs, Gabriella." She shook her head and snapped out of her trance.

"That is a really nice outfit." Gabriella said.

"This?"

"Yup."

Mia held up a purple sweater with feathers with an orange skirt. "This?"

"Great."

"Gabriella Montez you have totally lost it." She said grabbing her wrist and pulling her out of the store.

"Let's get a bite to eat." She pulled her across the food court.

oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

On Sunday Gabriella decided to stay home and let Mia go hang out with the gang, but she had no luck because Mia brought the gang to her house. Including Troy Bolton.

"Hey Gabriella, Mia said you weren't feeling well, so we decided to come join you." Sharpay said when she walked in. Gabriella was a little embarrassed because she was wearing sweats and was rolled up in a ball under a blanket on the couch.

She sat up.

They all talked to Gabriella and Gabriella talked to all of them except Troy, he never said a word to her and she never said a word to him.

Once every one left it was after dinner and it was seven o'clock. Gabriella oddly went straight to bed. She was dreading the next day. School meant Troy Bolton.

**School **

"Gabriella, we need to talk." Troy pulled her into the janitor's closet.

"What is it Troy?" She looked down.

"Look, I know you are with Brad and I know that I am with Mia, but we need to talk about what happened on Friday night."

"Look, for all we know Friday night didn't happen, so there is nothing to talk about." Gabriella said as she tried to break free of Troy's tight grasp. He stared into her eyes for a while before speaking to her again.

"Gabriella, we both know that Friday night did happen and we both know what happened."

"Troy!" Gabriella yelled in his face, "Look, what happened shouldn't have happened, that was not meant to be."

"Then why didn't you stop me." Troy was very angry, and Gabriella was trying very hard to conceal her sadness.

"Troy, I don't want to talk about it." Gabriella screamed in his face.

"Then don't bother talking to me." He replied to her before slamming the closet door behind him.

oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

Science Lab

"Mr. Danforth and Mr. Bolton please switch seats, thank you." The teacher told them.

Troy looked over at Gabriella who was his lab partner, obviously she had asked for this. Troy switched seat with Chad and now Mia was his lab partner. At lease one person was happy about this arrangement.

oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

At lunch Troy was the last person to sit down at the lunch table, it was the first day that week that they were allowed to eat lunch in the cafeteria, because of the musical practice. As soon as Troy set his tray down on the table, Gabriella picked hers up and walked down the stairs.

oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

"Does any one know where Gabi is?" Sharpay asked her friends on Thursday during lunch.

"We might have a clue, but you guys stay here, we'll go." Zeke said, and then him, Chad and Jason got up and left.

"Gabi, are you up here?" Came a voice, Gabriella quickly wiped away her tears. Zeke, Chad and Jason appeared.

"I thought you guys didn't know about this place."

"Well, we do now." Chad said.

"Gabs, have you been…crying?" Jason asked. "Are you okay?"

"Yeah, I'm…f...fine." Gabriella stuttered.

„Look, Gabs, we aren't stupid, we know something's been going on with you and Troy what is it?" Zeke said, he wasn't the one who gave up on these kinds of things.

"Well…………"

**A/N: Do you think Gabriella is going to tell them the truth or is she going to tell them a lie? Review, at least five before I update. **


	11. Trust You with the scare

**Disclaimer: I am still laughing. **

"Can I trust you guys?" She asked her three guy friends.

"Of course, we are here for you Gabs, don't worry if it is that important we won't tell any one." Zeke said as he took her hand in hers.

"Troy….and…I…we…on Friday….we slept together." She finally spit out. The guys were silent. Zeke dropped Gabriella's hand.

"Oh my god." Gabriella's hands flew over her face, tears streaming uncontrollably down her face.

"Gabriella, it's okay, we're here for you, like we said." Jason said hugging the crying Gabriella.

"Gabi, why are you crying?" Chad asked. "Is there something else to the story?"

"Well, before I left I saw Troy and Mia making out on the couch…"

"Do you know what I am going to do to that lunkhead bask…?" Gabriella pulled Chad back by the bottom of his shirt.

"NO!" Gabriella yelled, "Don't do anything yet, I haven't told you the rest of the story…"

_**Flashback**_

"_I had a really great time tonight." Brad said to her._

"_Me too, I didn't know you could sing." Gabriella said._

"_Well, I don't really tell that many people, I mean I don't really like to sing, but it was cool singing with you."_

"_It was really fun." Gabriella smiled. Brad leaned in to kiss her and she didn't pull back. He planted a soft kiss upon her lips._

"_So are we together now?" Brad said. _

"_I guess." Gabriella said and her body filled with guilt. Brad kissed her again and turned around to leave. _

"_Wait…" Gabriella called._

_**Flashback**_

"_Let me guess, little miss not so innocent any more Gabi, couldn't stand lying to him." Gabriella smiled shyly._

_**Back to the flashback**_

"_Wait…." Gabriella called. _

"_Yeah." Brad came back. _

"_I can't lie to you, I had a good time tonight but I don't like you the way that you think I do."_

"_What are you talking about?" Brad looked hurt. _

"_I was using you." Brad looked up at the sky. _

"_Why?" _

"_To get Troy Bolton." _

"_Look Gabriella…"_

"_Will you please help me?" _

"_What?" Brad asked confused. _

"_I really do like him and I think I even love him," Gabriella tried to say without tearing up. "Please just…"_

"_I'll help you." _

"_Really." Gabriella was overjoyed._

"_I care about you and if that makes you happy, I will." _

_**End Flashback**_

"So he decided to help you just like that?" Chad asked.

"Yeah." Gabriella shrugged.

"He didn't even get mad at you?" Zeke asked.

"Nope."

"He likes you too much." Jason said and she laughed.

"Hey we got Gabi to laugh." Chad said happily. She shook her head.

oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

**The night of the musical**

"Have you ever been in love with someone who doesn't even know you exist?" Gabriella said as she walked on the stage.

"Have you ever been so mean to someone, you thought that they would hate you forever when you realized your mistake?" Troy said walking on to the stage.

"When your bully fell in love with you, you had to keep it a secret." Gabriella said.

"This is our story, I am Cameron Jenkins." Troy said.

"And I am Vanessa Collins." Gabriella said. ……………………………The musical ended with a kiss and the curtain closed.

The entire cast and crew went back out to take their bow, once the curtain closed Brad appeared. Troy was about to talk to Gabriella, she was two feet away from him when Brad separated them.

"You were amazing, but it was still a little weird to see you kissing Bolton." He said.

"Don't worry, it is what you have to do in the business, it definitely didn't mean anything." She told Brad, looking over his shoulder at a hurt Troy. She was struck when Mia came and tried to give Troy a hug. But he pulled her into a passionate kiss instead.

So Gabriella returning the favor grabbed Brad by his jacket collar and kissed him with a great passion.

"Wow!" Was all Brad could say when they separated for air.

After the musical every one left and Brad and Troy were invited for dinner at the Montez house.

"Mrs. Montez's brownies are the best, the gooey inside the sweet chocolaty softness I mean…"

"I know, I've had them." Troy cut him off.

"Okay. No need to get mad dude." Brad held his hands up sitting down at the dinner table.

"So Brad, what are we going to do tomorrow?" Gabriella said eyeing Troy.

"Well, I know this awesome ice cream shop down at the promenade, so we could go there and then we could have a dinner picnic at the park later." Brad suggested.

"That sound's perfect." Gabriella said kissing him.

Troy glared at Brad with great fury in his eyes, this was going to be a long night.

"So Brad, I'll see you tomorrow." Gabriella said before she kissed him goodbye, Troy and Brad turned out the door.

"Isn't Troy just so awesome?" Mia asked him.

"Brads better." Gabriella argued, after that they watched a movie and after that Gabriella went and locked herself in her room.

She turned on the light and saw a figure with a hooded sweatshirt standing before her.

"Troy you have to get out of here." She said. The figure turned around and grabbed her and covered her mouth so she couldn't scream.

"My name is not Troy Bolton!" The man screamed.

**A/N: Uh-Oh, Gabriella is really in trouble now. Who do you think it is? Five more reviews. **

**Tomorrow on Sacrifice or Murder: **

"**Mia, I love Gabriella, and I can't hurt you, so I have to say this…" **

**--- **

"**Shut up and I won't hurt Troy." **

**--- **

"**I think I am pregnant."**


	12. Stranger makes the false alarm

**Disclaimer: Ha Ha Ha!**

"I am not Troy Bolton!" The man screamed at her still holding her tightly. "Stop moving!"

"Shut up and I won't hurt Troy." He said and she suddenly froze. _Who was this man?_

He let go of her and she turned around, she knew immediately who he was.

"Do as I say if you want Troy to live." He said to her.

oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

"Mia, I love Gabriella, and I can't hurt you, so I have to say this…" Troy rehearsed in front of the mirror. "Ughh…." He groaned and lay on his bed. His phone started to ring.

"Gabi." He answered.

"Troy." She sobbed.

He jumped up. "Are you okay?"

"Troy." She cried more.

"I am coming over right now."

"NO!" She yelled.

"Tell me what's wrong."

"I just…test…baby…I can't." She sobbed.

"Gabriella, what test are you talking about?" He was so confused.

"I just took three tests." She softened her sobs. "and they were all positive."

"You mean…"

"I think I am pregnant." Troy was silent. The first time he had ever done something like that with a girl and he was in deep trouble now.

"Troy, meet me at the park at two tomorrow." She said before hanging up.

ooo

Troy walked into the park and went to their spot under the big oak tree; he couldn't believe what he saw under there.

"Gabriella, I can't believe you, you are pregnant with my child, you are making out with I guy that I have never seen and you have a boyfriend. And you thought that I was the player." He was very angry.

"Troy!" Gabriella yelled, "Don't you ever talk to me like that, I didn't call you here to fight, I called you here because I need a piece of your hair."

"What?"

"Troy this is Paul Giomatti, Paul this is Troy Bolton. Paul can we got some privacy?"

"Yeah." He kissed her and walked away.

"Troy, I really have to... this is really hard." Troy stared at her with anger filling his eyes. "Troy, I don't know who the father is." Gabriella said tears filling her eyes.

"What do you mean?" Troy was angry.

"that night when we…I had so much fun I thought I would try it with..." She choked. "Brad and Paul and I had fun now I have no idea who the father is." She looked at Paul who was far from range. She stood up. She took a small chip out of her bra and threw it on the ground, she stepped on it until it broke, and Paul grabbed his head and glared at them.

"Run!" She yelled at Troy and grabbed his hand and started to run. When Troy saw Paul running after them. They jumped into Troy's car and drove off.

"Gabs, did you guys bring a car."

"No we walked on foot."

"Good, because now he can't catch up. why was he chasing us and why did you pull that thing, chip or whatever out of your shirt?" Troy asked when they walked to his front door.

She explained the entire story. "Oh my god Gabriella, you are not going home tonight." He said as he grabbed a glass out of the cabinet and poured her some water.

"Troy, I have to go home, I wasn't suppose to tell you this and if he finds out that you know then he is going to hurt you, the only reason I agreed to do this is because I can't let any one hurt you," Troy smiled at her thinking of what may be on her mind. "Because no one can hurt my best friend." Troy's smiled dropped.

"So why is this Paul guy in town anyway?" Troy asked.

"Paul is Mia's other best friend, when I was in San Diego it was always the four of us."

"The four of us?" Troy asked.

"Me, Mia, Paul and Kevin." Gabriella said shyly.

"And Kevin was…."

"He was the fourth party." She said, he knew that she was leaving something out.

"And I take it that you guys were together for a while."

Gabriella smiled, "For a while, but that was in the eight grade."

"Okay so you four were together all the time, and it wasn't awkward?" Troy asked.

"No, we were all together at one point but even between break ups and Makeup's, we were friends, so any way, Kevin and I ended out relation ship in the beginning of ninth grade, and then Paul and Mia started going out." They walked up to his bedroom.

"Mia broke up with him before she moved here, and he thought that it was because she was moving, but it wasn't, she couldn't tell him the real reason, but it was because he was always controlling, he was never like that with his friends or me or Kevin but when it came to his girl friend he was like her mother."

"Wow, no wonder she left him." Troy said.

"But, Mia and Paul are still like best friends so she calls him all the time and talks about you." She said.

"So he is after me?" Troy wondered.

"Yes, he thought that if I told you that I was pregnant that you would leave Mia for me and then he would have Mia."

"So are you pregnant?" Troy asked dumbly.

"No, and even if I was I would know who the father was." She said too quickly, bringing back memories of last Friday night.

"So, I have to pretend I don't know about this, and just let his take advantage of you."

"Troy, I don't know how else to do this, but you can't break up with Mia, she really likes you."

"I know" he said looking down. "You are still not going home." He said.

"Troy."

"Gabriella."

"Troy!"

"Gabriella Anne Montez, you are staying here whether you like it or not!" He yelled.

"Troy Alexander Bolton, I am going home." She said and started to walk out the door, Troy ran up to her and grabbed her wrist and spun her around the room.

"Fine, you evil….you….evil you." She said picking her cell phone.

"Hello, Mia can you tell mom that I am staying at Shapay's tonight, yeah see you, yeah I'll be by to pick up my stuff in a few minutes." She ended the conversation.

"How do I know you will be back?" Troy said.

"Don't worry I will be back." She said walking down the steps. Troy followed her, out the door.

"Troy, why are you following me?" Gabriella turned around.

"What if Paul is waiting for you at your house, like last night?" Troy asked, Gabriella's face went pale. "He'll be even angrier considering you smashed his listening thing and you ran away with me."

"Oh," She dialed her house number again. "Hey Mama, can you please get me some clothes, yeah, I'll be waiting in the park, thanks."

"Wow, your mom didn't even ask." Troy said wishing his mom was that trusting.

"Okay let's go."

ooo

"Troy hide behind the tree, my mom is coming."

"Hey mom thanks." She said taking the bag.

"So where is Sharpay?" Her mom asked.

"uhm…she went to go get some bread for the ducks." Gabriella hated lying to her mother, but what could she say, 'I'm having a sleepover at Troy's house.'

"Bye, I'll see you tomorrow." Her mom said and left. once she had left Troy and Gabriella walked to his car and drove off to his house.

"Gabriella, I am really sorry that I have been ignoring you for the past week."

"It's okay, you had a right to."

"No, I didn't, you didn't want to talk about it and I pushed you, I am sorry."

"No, I'm sorry, I should have talked about it with you."

"So do you want to talk about it?" Troy asked.

"Yeah I do, Troy what happened that night…"

**A/N: Ooooh! So what do you think is going to happen? Review! **


	13. Authors Note And What in store for you

**Author's Note**

**I know you want an update and I am sorry this is not one. School starts on Monday and I won't be able to update until the weekends, I promise this story will keep going unless you guys decide to let it go. Keep connected for more chapters. **

**I might be able to post tomorrow but I have friends coming over so I might not be able to. Just keep connected for chappies on the weekends. **

Next on Sacrifice or Murder:

"I have never felt this way with someone before, Troy; I think I am in love with you."

ooo

"You told him, you are such a little miss goody two shoes, now he will pay the price of your mistake."

ooo

"Gabi, wake up?! Gabriella! Gabriella! Wake up! Don't leave me!"

ooo

"Mr. Bolton I am very sorry, but…"

**Now I bet you want to read more!**


	14. Paul can make anyone forget

**Disclaimer: I am still laughing. **

"Yeah I do, Troy what happened that night was an act of my feelings over powering me." Gabriella said. Troy looked at her waiting for more. "It happened one night and I think we should keep it from Mia, she is basically in love with you. And I knew that before that night."

"Gabriella, what happened that night was not wrong." Troy said.

"In some ways it was, but in other ways it was right, I wanted that to happen and that is why I didn't pull away." She sat herself on Troy's bed.

"You tell me this now." Troy laughed.

"As much as I _wanted _to do it, I didn't want to do it." Gabriella said to Troy who slid next to her into his bed.

"I don't understand what you mean."

"I mean, I don't want to hurt Mia."

"Look, we can keep this a secret." He said leaning in to her.

"I have never felt this way with someone before, Troy; I think I am in love with you." Gabriella said before his lips crashed down onto hers.

"I kind of got that when you told me you loved me on that Friday." He said, she giggled and kissed him again.

"We can't tell any one about us." Gabriella said, that was the beginning of their relationship. They continued to kiss.

"I am glad that my parents are gone for the weekend, and then I wouldn't be able to have you over tonight." Troy smiled.

"Let me go get some food." Troy said. He gave Gabriella one little kiss and left the room. As the door shut behind him a knock came at the window, she glanced over and saw Paul, she tried to open the door but it wouldn't open, Paul smashed the window and climbed in.

"You told him, you are such a little miss goody two shoes, now he will pay the price of your mistake." He said grabbing her by the arm and pulling her away from the door and locking it.

"Troy!" She yelled at the top of her lungs, before Paul slapped her across the face. Troy who was gown stair carrying in his hands a bowl of popcorn, and two glasses in his arm, dropped everything to the floor, everything shattered but he didn't care, he dashed up the stairs.

"Gabriella!" He said trying to open the door, it was jammed, or was it locked, there had always been a problem with his door, but on the one day that he needed it to open it wouldn't.

"Paul, please." Gabriella pleaded for him not to hurt Troy.

"Oh, I didn't mean that he would get hurt, to see you hurt would kill him." He said as her slammed her into the mirror which shattered and fell over the top of her leaving cuts on her face and arms.

"Paul pleases." She cried in pain. He kicked her in the knee and she collapsed to the ground crying in pain. "Stop, Paul." She begged him.

"One more thing," He grabbed Troy's basket ball and hurled it at Gabriella, repeatedly until she passed out. He quickly climbed out of the window, just as Troy broke his bedroom door down.

"Gabi, wake up?! Gabriella! Gabriella! Wake up! Don't leave me!" He cried holding her close, his new blue shirt ruined and covered in blood from the gashed on her face and arms.

He picked her up and carried her quickly down the steps, being careful trying not to fall; he grabbed his car keys off the table and opened the front door. He put Gabriella in the back of his car. He thought of how angry his parents were going to be at him for all the things he did, he broke a bowl and two glassed, he broke down his bedroom door, his mirror was shattered into pieced, his window was broken, there were blood stains on his new shirt and on his while carpet, his car was staining with blood as he thought.

He took his mind off of that and drove as fast as he could to the hospital without passing the speed limit. He slid Gabriella out of the car and ran into the ER with her.

"Help, please help me!" He shouted, all of a suddenly doctors were surrounding him.

"What happened?" One of the doctors asked.

"I don't exactly know." He explained as they rolled the stretcher to a room. "My bedroom door was jammed and I hear her scream my name and someone one named Paul, when I finally opened the door. And the person, who attacked her, was gone, my mirror was shattered, and my basket ball was bloody."

"My guess is that the mirror cut her up like this and the basket ball hitting her head caused her to pass out." The other Doctor said as she began to clean Gabriella's cuts.

"What is this mans name that attacked her." The male doctor asked.

"Paul, I don't know his last name." Troy said.

"Sir are you related to this woman." The female doctor asked, trying to stop the blood flow.

"No, I am her…best friend." He said simple.

"Please call her parents." She told Troy. He just stood there. "Sir1" He rushed out of the room and tired to find quarters in his pocket, for the pay phone. He couldn't find any, he asked the people in the waiting room for some.

"Please, my girl friend is seriously hurt and I forgot my cell phone does any one have quarters." Suddenly hands filled with quarters were shown. He took a few from the nice lady closest to him.

"Hello, Mrs. Montez," HE said with panicked voice.

"Hi, Troy, Gabriella is gone to Taylor's house for a sleepover and Mia has gone out shopping."

"I need to talk to you," He said, "Mrs. Montez, she didn't go to Taylor's house, and she needed those clothes to come to my house."

"I beg your pardon." She was very angry.

"Look, I need you to come to Albuquerque Medical Center now, and I will explain as soon as you get here." He hung up.

"Sir, can you sign for this cat scan, you are the closest thing we have to a relative and if we don't get something done right now we could lose her." The male doctor came out. Troy choked when he said 'we could lose her.' He signed the papers quickly and the doctor rushed into the ER again. They wheeled her out and Troy spoke to her while they wheeled her to the scanning room.

"Gabi, I am so sorry, I shouldn't have left you. And I am sorry I have to tell your mom, please forgive…" He door shut behind the stretcher. "..Me." He backed up into the wall and slid down. The first time Troy Bolton would be crying over a girl.

"Troy!" He heard a voice call his name.

"Mrs. Montez!" He stood up; his eyes were red from crying.

"Troy tell me right now what happened."

He explained every thing, the first time Paul snuck into Gabriella's room, the threats, he left out the part about sleeping with her, and he told her that Paul was using him to threaten Gabriella. He told her that he told her that he would be staying with her because Gabriella would have been hurt if she told him, which she did, and

"And I went down stairs to get some food, and when I came upstairs my bedroom door was locked and I heard Gabriella scream, I finally broke the door down and Gabriella was knocked unconscious, he shattered my mirror with her body and I am guessing that Paul used my basket ball to knock her out." He finished. "I drove her here as fast as I could; she is getting a cat scan right now."

"Troy." Mrs. Montez was crying, as she fell back into a chair.

"I am so sorry, I feel like this is all my fault." He said tears falling from his eyes.

"Troy, no." She said rubbing his cheek. "You were trying to help her."

He burst into tears again. "If anything happens to her, I don't know what I would do to myself or what I would do to Paul."

"What Paul are you talking about?" She pulled out her wallet. "Is this the guy?" She showed him a picture.

"Yeah, that's him."

"He used to be Gabriella's friend."

"Yeah, she told me, he was using her to get Mia back, because you know we are going out."

"Yes, that is how Paul always was, he wanted Mia ll for himself."

"We have to keep Gabriella safe from now on, at least until Paul leaves."

He looked at the clock. 5:38pm

5:45pm

6:13pm

7:36pm

"Hello, Troy Bolton."

"Here." Troy said.

"Mr. Bolton I am very sorry, but…"

"What is wrong with my baby?" Mrs. Montez spoke up.

"Excuse me."

"Gabriella Montez, the girl you are talking to Troy about is my daughter, where is she."

"She is in room two seventy four, but one person my go in at a time."

"Troy," Mrs. Montez said. "You go first she will be happy to see you."

"Actually…" Troy ran off before the doctor said anything.

"Gabs." Troy said taking her hand into his. "I am so sorry about this, I should have never left you alone, I love you Gabriella."

"I love you too…Kevin. I can't believe that even after you broke up with me you still love me. But I am so sorry, I have to move in a few weeks." She said without opening her eyes. Troy dropped her hand to her side.

"Gabriella, it's me Troy. you already moved" She said.

"Troy? I don't know a Troy. No I didn't I live in San Diego." She opened her eyes.

"Gabriella, yes you do, I love you and you love me. And You live in Albuquerque "

"No, I love Kevin, what are you talking about."

"Okay, Gabriella, you are in a hospital."

"Why am I in a hospital?" Gabriella looked afraid.

"Paul beat you."

"Paul, no way, he is my best friend why would he do that?"

"Gabriella, do you know a girl named Taylor McKessie?" Troy asked.

"No" Gabriella shook her head. "Should I?"

"What about Sharpay Evans?"

"No."

"Ryan, Kelsi, Jason, Martha, Zeke, Chad?"

"Whoa, too many names, should I know all these people?"

"Yeah, they are part of out gang."

"I'm in a gang!"

No, not like that, like a big group of friends."

"Well, my gang is me, Kevin, Mia and Paul."

"Gabriella, what day is today, March eighteenth, two thousand and four."

"No, its two thousand and seven now."

"Troy, why can't I remember anything, I don't even know who you are." A tear rolled down her cheek. "I'm sorry."

"Troy," The doctor walked in.

"Why can't she remember me?" He stood up.

"Apparently, when we asked her a few questions and her memory of the past two years."

"she still thinks she is in San Diego."

"Look, the best thing you can do is to help her get used to this place. Mrs. Montez would like to see her daughter now."

Troy walked out of the room, "Hey Troy, how is she?"

"She doesn't remember me." troy sighed.

"Troy, why don't you come by the house on Monday morning and you can take her to school, she will need your help."

"Okay." He agreed and left the hospital.

**Monday**

Troy wheeled Gabriella's wheel chair into the halls of east high.

"Oh my god Gabi what happened?" The gang rushed you to them.

"Troy, Mia who are all these people?" Gabriella said in frightened voice.

"Troy, what happened to her?"

**A/N: That was a really long chappie for you guys, that is the last chapter until the weekend. So sorry. **

**Next on Sacrifice or Murder:**

"**Troy, I know about you and Gabi, I think we should break up."**

**ooo**

"**Where is Kevin, I need Kevin!"**

**ooo**

"**Paul did this to her?"**

**Keep connected for more Sacrifice or Murder.**


	15. Kevin is back at School

**Disclaimer: Still laughing!!!**

"Troy, what happened to her?"

"Look, just tell her who you are, she lost her memory, I don't know any more." Troy said. Everyone introduced themselves for a second time.

"How are you doing Gabriella?" Mrs. Darbus asked once they came into the classroom. Mrs. Montez had called all of Gabriella's teachers and explained the situation.

Gabriella nodded; Troy wheeled her to her seat and walked to his own.

"Who is that lady?" Gabriella asked Jason.

"That is our homeroom teacher, Mrs. Darbus and she is also the drama teacher."

"You are Jason right?" Jason nodded. "How am I in drama?!"

"What do you mean, 'how' you and Troy are like, east highs super star singers."

"The last time I sang was in church choir, I tried a solo and nearly fainted."

"Well, looks like you have built confidence since then, you and Troy just finished your third musical at this school, it was on Friday."

"Okay, this is like so weird, did I like switch bodies or personalities with someone, because the old Gabriella could have never participated in any school musical, or anything that involves singing."

"Well, Troy kind of helped you get over your fear."

"Troy is really cute." Gabriella blushed.

"He would be lad to hear that, I think." Jason tried not to laugh at Gabriella's childish words.

Once the bell had rung, Jason wheeled the chair to the front of the room where Troy was standing.

"Dude, I have free period workout, I'll tell your dad you are hanging with Gabs for a while." Jason said.

"Thanks man, you'd better get going before my dad gets mad." He pushed Jason forward.

"Gabriella, I'll see you later." Taylor said.

"Have fun with Troy." Sharpay said and winked, forgetting that she did not realize she was in love with him.

"Troy, are you sure you are okay, I mean I can take her." Mia said, she had free period too.

"No." Troy said quickly. "You can help her when you get home; I want to do what I can here."

"If you haven't realized she is my best friend too." Mia yelled. "And you take care of her at home too, you have been sleeping in her arm chair for the past two nights."

"Well, I care about her as much as you do, she is my best friend."

"Well, you don't see the gang hovering around her." Mia exclaimed. Gabriella just looked back and forth at them following their argument. "If some thing like this happened to me would you do the same thing?"

"Yes!"

"How do I know that?"

"Mia, I'm your boyfriend aren't I?" Troy said. "I would take care of any one of my friends, just like I am Gabriella."

"You know you should be sorry and you should be taking care of her, you were with her when this happened." Mia said almost regretting it.

"You are blaming me?!" Troy yelled. "it is not my fault that my bedroom door got locked." Troy said forgetting that he was supposed to be keeping it a secret.

"What was she doing in your bedroom!?!"

Gabriella reached around in her bag, and pulled out a mini bag of m&m's and popped them slowly into her mouth. She watched the couple argue like she was watching a TV soap opera.

"Look, just trust me; I can't tell you that, you should get in the middle of this."

"Why can't you tell me!? How can I trust you? You had my best friend in your bedroom."

"Even if I told you, you wouldn't believe it."

"Try me."

"Look, Gabriella was beat up by your ex-boyfriend."

"Yeah right."

"What did I tell you?"

"Fine, if it is true what was the 'boyfriends' name?" She asked.

"Paul." He replied Mia stared at him; Gabriella dropped the bag on the ground.

"Paul did this to her?"

"He wants to get you back, and he used Gabriella to do it."

"He beat her up; he did this to her beautiful face, her beautiful perfect body, her perfect life, just to get me back in his arms." Mia blinked back tears. "You know, I once thought that I was in love with him."

"You are telling your current boyfriend that you were in love with another guy." Troy joked.

"Troy!" Mia yelled, "I can't believe he beat up my best friend." Gabriella was getting bored so she decided to wheel herself out of the room and explore the halls, no one noticed that she was gone.

"I told you," Troy said slowly, "He used her to get to you." Troy said with a quiver in his voice that came naturally when he was lying.

"Troy, I know you are lying to me. I know about you and Gabi." She breathed heavily, causing pain in her chest to build. "I think we should break up."

Troy stared at her with his eyes widened. When he didn't say anything Mia turned to walk out of the classroom, Troy grabbed her wrist and her head turned.

"What are you talking about?" His voice quivered, she could tell he was lying again. Mia set her backpack onto the table and reached in to pull out a regular, red, spiral notebook.

"I went through Gabriella's room trying to find things that would jog her memory." She handed him the notebook and sped out of the room.

Gabriella cheerfully rolled down the hall, she felt someone pushing her, when she came to the steps the person stopped. She guessed they were thinking of how to get her down those three steps, but she was wrong. The chair tipped and Gabriella fell out of the chair and fell down the three steps. She grabbed her knee in pain, when she turned around, she saw no one and her chair was gone.

Troy took the notebook from Mia and as soon as she left he opened it up.

_January 1__st__, 2006_

_Dear diary,_

_I had the best night last night of my life. I met this really great guy, we sang in this karaoke thing. it was the coolest thing I had ever done. His name was Troy, we exchanged phone numbers. he said he would call me today, I hope he does. Troy….I know it is kinda weird to be thinking of him like this but, when I was singing with him, I felt such a strong connection, like I had known him forever. Mom is calling me to help her unpack, I'll write later. _

_Gabriella +_

Troy flipped to the next few pages.

_January 8__th__, 2006 _

_Dear diary,_

_You will never guess who I met at school today, Troy Bolton. I never thought that I would see him again. He is so nice, he showed me around and I felt like I was melting inside when he came near me. I have to go, more later._

_G_

Troy skipped a chunk of paper and found something close to this year.

_January 17__th__, 2007_

_I am so bummed right now. Mia likes Troy, but so do I, what do I do? You know, there are sometimes that I wish I had someone besides my friends to talk to, someone that would answer my questions and understand my situation. I am in love with him, he said he was in love with me but, I told him that I knew what he meant and made up something stupid. I wish I should tell him that I feel the same way, but Mia and Troy are together now and I can't break them apart._

_G_

'The seventeenth,' Troy thought, 'that was the night before we…' he noticed that he was in the room alone. He stuffed the notebook into his backpack and flew out of the room.

"Gabriella!" He called down the hall.

"Troy!" He heard her call, he turned to his left.

"Gabi!"

"Troy down here!" he rushed over to the sobbing Gabriella on the floor.

"Gabs, what happened?" He said hugging her.

"Someone, pushed me, I can't see my chair any more." Gabriella said. "I don't know who it was? Where is Kevin, I need Kevin!" She yelled. Troy's pulled away from her.

"Gabriella, you are in Albuquerque, Kevin is in San Diego." Troy said.

"I need him, "She said, "Never mind." She said wiping away her tears, "Can you get me somewhere to sit."

Troy bent over and she swung her arm over his shoulder. He lifted her slowly so that she wouldn't be in any more pain than she was. Troy walked and looked ahead not daring to look at Gabriella's face. For her it was the opposite, she stared at him soft face, she reached up to touch it, and she pulled away when she saw a tear escape the corner of his eye.

Troy pretended not to notice his wet stinging eyes, and then he felt a hand reach up to his face and wipe away the tear. He looked at Gabriella who smiled like a five year old girl. He smiled at her and walked up a set of stairs.

"Wow!" Gabriella exclaimed, "It's like a jungle up here."

"That is what you said the first time." Troy said remembering that day.

"Troy," She said when he put her down, "This must be really hard for you."

"What do you mean?" He asked knowing that she was right.

"I mean, I don't exactly remember our history, and you are still by me twenty four seven."

"Gabriella, I am your best friend that is what we do." He smiled. She giggled.

'Stop it Gabi," She said to herself, 'you like Kevin, you can't be falling for Troy.' She looked away from Troy.

"So, do you have any interesting stories to tell me about 'us'?" She asked him.

He took a deep breath, "I love you." He said. Gabriella stared him, her eyes widened again.

"Why is it that every thing I say something your eyes widen?" He asked her. She giggled. "Close your eyes." He said. Her eyes widened again. "See." She giggled again and closed her eyes. She felt two warm lips press against hers. Voices began to play in her mind.

"_Well, you sound like you've done a lot of singing, too. "  
"Yeah, my showerhead is very impressed."_

"_I'll call you, I'll call you tomorrow.": "Yeah.": "Here put your number in. "Here" "You too. " "There you go."  
_

"_Whoa, don't tell me you're good at hoops too."  
__**"**__ You know, I once scored 41 points on a league game."  
__**"**__ No way."  
"Mmmmmm. Yeah, and on the same day I invented the space shuttle and microwave popcorn." _

"_Ah, microwave popcorn. Ha-ha, very funny."_

She pulled away from him; she breathed heavily and stared at him with wide eyes.

"Was that the wrong thing to do?" He asked.

"Kiss me again." She said, he looked at her and paused for a second, and then he kissed her again.

_She saw them singing together on stage, then she saw something she thought she would never see. Troy was kissing her; he moved down her neck and they were lying on her bed, doing things she thought she would never do until she was married. _

Her eyes widened and she pushed Troy back. "What?" He asked.

"We had sex!" She yelled at him. He looked at him with wide eyes, what was going on with all the wide eyes? "And you didn't tell me."

"Well, how could I, all you kept talking about was how much you love Kevin and how good he is to you, what was I suppose to do, but in and say 'Gabriella, you love me, we slept together too.'?" He said.

Gabriella looked as if she were going to cry. "Gabi, I'm sorry, "Troy said rubbing her face, "I didn't mean to yell at you." Gabriella still stared at him.

"I saw myself, like in a vision, and I heard voices, like memories coming back to me." She said.

"That is good." Troy said.

"I saw my self in my bed with you, but I still don't feel like I love you." She said, "I'm sorry, I still love Kevin, maybe I slept with you to get over him."

"Gabriella, we slept together over a year after you left Kevin, we slept together, like two weeks ago." Troy pulled back. Gabriella stared at him, not knowing what to say.

"I feel really dependent on you, but will you carry me back down stairs, and help me find a wheel chair." She asked him. Troy picked her back up and slowly walked down the steps. Gabriella tried her hardest not to cry, she pressed her lips together trying not to show Troy how much they were quivering.

"I see your wheel chair." Troy said walking further down the hall. "There you go." he sat her in it.

"Thanks Troy." Gabriella said. "I can take it from here." She said when the bell rang, the halls started to fill with students. She wheeled herself away from him, he stood there as the love of his life once again fled from him.

Tears fell from Gabriella's face as she rolled down the hall way.

"Gabriella, oh my god what happened to you?" Brad came rushing up.

"Who are you?" Gabriella rolled backwards.

"I am your boyfriend." Brad said. "Brad?" he had a questioning look.

"Why is everyone saying they are with me?!" Gabriella said. "You said it, Troy said it, I am not in love with any one but Kevin!"

"I am not in love with you, we are together to make Troy jealous, this was your plan so why are you talking about, some dude named Kevin?" Brad was really confused.

"Just leave me alone."

"But…"

"Leave me alone!" Gabriella said, rolling her wheels again. Brad stood and watched her just as Troy was still doing. Brad looked over at Troy.

He began to walk, slowly, but them faster and faster. "Troy, what is going on with Gabriella?"

"She had an accident; she doesn't remember anything from the past two years." Troy said still watching Gabriella roll down the hall. When she turned he looked at Brad.

"What do you mean, 'accident'?"

"This guy," He pulled out a picture of Paul, "He beat her up."

"Troy, this guy is at this school, I saw him this morning." Troy froze. Paul was the one who pushed her over. Troy ran after Gabriella.

"Troy!" Brad called running after him. Troy turned where Gabriella was, the bell rang. She was no where to be seen. Her class was in the other direction, where was she.

"Kevin1" Gabriella screamed, when he pulled her chair into the janitor's closet. "Oh my…how. When did you get here?"

"Last night, I can to see you, I am going to stay with you for the rest of the semester, and your mom is letting me stay at your house." Kevin smiled.

"Kevin, I missed you so much."

"Me too."

"I feel so bad about every one here, I can't remember any of them." Gabriella said into Kevin's ear when she hugged him.

"Gabriella, I'll help you."

"Gabriella!" She heard Troy calling her.

"Who is that?" Kevin asked.

"That is Troy; he is supposedly my best friend and my lover." Kevin's heart dropped into his stomach.

"Troy, I'm in here." She said opening the door.

"Gabriella, Paul was the one who knocked you off your…" He stopped when he saw a man come out of the closet behind her. "…Chair."

"Troy," Gabriella said. "Are you sure?" Troy nodded.

"I am staying with you all day, so he won't hurt you again."

"Paul did this to her?" Kevin asked.

"Yes, and who are you?" Troy said angrily.

"Troy, this is Kevin." Gabriella said, Troy swallowed hard. "Kevin, Troy."

"Okay, we are going to be late for science." He grabbed her chair and began walking.

"I have history, I'll see you tonight." Kevin said waling in the other direction.

Gabriella thought hard when Troy was wheeling her to class.

'Kevin is back, every thing is okay, other that I can't remember anything, every thing is right, I have Kevin back in my life, I have great friends who care about me, but why do I feel like something else is missing?'

**A/N: I know that isn't the best cliffy, but review. This was a very long chappie, just because you had to wait a week and you have to wait another week for the next chapter. The story is going to get very interesting. **

**Next time:**

"**Troy, I'm leaving, I'm moving back to San Diego."**

**OOO**

"**Gabriella, I love you, but I am really sorry I can't be with you."**

**OOO**

"**Sharpay is…well…me and Sharpay…god this is really hard to say."**

**OOO**

"**Troy, why are you doing this?" "Because I love you."**


	16. The flashback

**Disclaimer: I do not own high school musical. **

Troy walked to his seat and sat next to Mia, a knot grew in his stomach. It was really awkward sitting next to Mia. He looked over at her and saw that her eyes were red and puffy, her mascara and eyeliner was smeared.

"Mia, I am so sorry." Troy whispered when the teacher turned around.

"I'm sorry too; I just can't grasp the fact yet." She sniffled.

"Look, Gabriella wanted to keep her secret, even I didn't know how she felt until…"

"What are you talking about?" Mia asked confused.

"Well, you are crying and we just…."

"NO, I was crying because of Paul." She said, "I can't believe that he would do this to her. She has already been through so much in her life, and then losing her memory, and forgetting most of the people she loved…"

"What are you talking about now?" Troy asked. "What else happened, that Gabriella didn't tell me about?"

"Look, I really shouldn't be telling you about this."

"Mia" He grabbed her shoulder. "Please, you can trust me."

"Gabriella's parents were only seventeen when Anna was born."

"Maria?"

"Just let me tell the story." Mia whispered really loudly. "Any way, after that Mr. and Mrs. Montez got married, and then when they had two more kids, twins they were disowned from their families."

Flashback to May 16th, ten and a half years ago.

Maria sat with her husband of seven years on the couch; she sat with her four kids, Anna who was now eight years old, Gabriella and her twin Isabella, who were now six and Carlos who was now three.

"Mi Amour, I am going to get the mail." Maria said, getting up and going out to get the mail.

ooo

She got the mail out and started to flip through it. She sat on the bench by the PO BOX. **(They live in a really small apartment so they get their mail at a PO BOX)**

There was a letter addressed to her form a woman called Marissa Cage.

She opened the letter:

_Dear Maria,_

_My name is Marissa, and I have two children. I have cancer and I am leaving them at the park on May 16__th__ for you to get them. I have two months to live and I can't bear to watch my kids watch me die. Please take care of my children. My boyfriend, the father of my children, and I have been together for the past few years. My son William is three years old and my daughter, Janine is four months old. Please take care of them. I know you are wondering why this is being sent to you. I know this is hard for you; it was hard for me too. When my daughter was born, my boyfriend had to leave, he accidentally left his phone in my hands and then I found out that he was speaking to you. My boyfriend is your husband, Juan Montez. I am so sorry, I took my kids and I am running from him now. I am leaving my children in the park; they will be there at five PM. _

_M. Cage_

Sobbing with out an end. Maria walked back to her apartment.

"Juan!" She called furiously.

"Mommy." Gabriella ran up and tugged her skirt.

"Where is papa?"

"He went to the park with Anna, Izzie and Carlos." She replied. "I didn't want to go."

Maria looked at her watch, 3:30PM; she had decided she was going to adopt William and Janine. She had almost an hour left before she had to leave so she turned on the news as Gabriella fell asleep on her lap.

"Breaking news, Driver Marissa Cage and her two young children, a son about four years old and a baby girl, were killed today in an accident just in front of Central Park. She was hit by a twenty five year old Juan Montez.

Maria stared Blankley at the screen.

"Juan was also killed, along with a girl about eight and a little boy, a girl was panting her name, just as she fell unconscious, her name she muttered something along the lines of Izzie, she is being stabilized at General Hospital as we speak."

End Flashback

"Oh my god!" The class all turned towards Troy. He sunk in his seat. Once every on turned around, he whispered to Mia again. "So what happened to Izzie?"

"She fell into a coma and died two weeks later."

"Wow! Gabriella lost five siblings and her father."

"She hasn't told any one but me."

"Why couldn't she tell me? I mean she loves me."

"Troy, did you ever wonder why she broke up with Kevin when we were in San Diego?" Mia continued on with her statement. "She started to fall in love with him."

"Why woo…"

"She thought that every person she fell in love with would hurt her like her dad hurt her mom." Troy stared at her.

"So, she thinks if me and her continue our relationship then I will hurt her, but I won't"

"She doesn't know that."

"What am I suppose to do?" Troy asked. "Just wait and leave her myself? Gabriella, I love you, but I am really sorry I can't be with you because you are going to dump me so I'm doing it first."

"Just wait for her to come around, who knows maybe, but I won't be here to help you." Troy looked at her and frowned. "Troy, I'm leaving, I'm moving back to San Diego."

"Why?"

"Kevin came by and he is taking me home tonight."

ooo

"Hey guys." Zeke called as they walked outside the school building with Sharpay's hand in his. "Uhm…Sharpay is…well…me and Sharpay…god this is really hard to say."

"Guys, I think I might be pregnant…" The gang stared at them widely. "Just kidding." she laughed and looked at Zeke.

"Don't ever do that again." Troy looked towards Gabriella, thinking of their phone conversation.

ooo

"Troy, why are you doing this?" Mia said, taking his gift to her, before sitting in Kevins car.

"Because I love you." He said.

"Love you too big bro," She joked.

"Bye sis." He laughed. He watched Kevin and Mia drive off.

Troy picked Gabriella up and laid her in the bed. Troy climbed into bed with her, to her request.

"I just need a friend." She used as an excuse.

"Gabriella, we really need to talk."

**A/N: Sorry it was so short. Review please, no one reviewed last time, c'mon, I told you I would update every weekend. It's the weekend, please at least five reviews. **

**Next time: "Gabriella, no Gabriella stop running, NO! Gabi!"**

**"Troy, I remembered a lot of things last night…wait is that? That's my diary, how could you?" **

**Ha ha, now you are stuck. Please review. **


	17. I know everything

**A/N: I appreciate the reviews. Sorry if this chapter is a little short. Reviews are welcome. **

"Gabriella, we really need to talk." Troy said turning onto his side to face her.

"Troy, about the Kevin thing." She said swallowing, "I am sorry that I kept reminding you of him and how we were together, and how much I loved him. Sorry, I'm doing it again aren't I?"

Troy looked into her eyes and smiled. He felt warm, just with that gaze.

"I am just so confused. I have bits of my memory. Like basketball, singing, and that night between you and me. But, I have so many blanks. I had a vision sort of thing, except it was a voice. My voice." She looked startled.

"Gabs, what did you hear?" Troy asked, he sat up in bed with Gabriella.

"Am I really pregnant?" Gabriella asked. Troy stared at her. "I was too afraid to take the test."

"Gabriella, you are not pregnant." Troy said.

Gabriella still confused, "Then why did I say that? I am assuming I said it to you, because you are the only one."

"Look, this is really complicated. I don't want to alarm you with so much information, so I don't want to tell you."

"Troy…" "No Gabriella."

"What I really wanted to talk to you about was…" Troy looked at Gabriella who was yawning and trying to keep her eyes open. He laid down and put his arm around her. She buried her face into his chest and fell asleep soundly. Troy flipped the light switch with his free hand, and stared into space. He remembered the night that Gabriella and he had shared a few weeks before.

"_Troy," Gabriella said, "What are we going to do after this?"_

"_What do you mean?" He said, holding her soft hand upon his bare chest. _

"_What is going to happen if I…If I get pregnant?"_

"_You will have the baby, and we will name her Maya and live happily ever after."_

"_Oh, you are so sure that we are having a girl."_

"_Oh c'mon. We are so having a girl. Two actually, and then we can have a boy."_

"_What's with you?" _

"_I just want girls Gabi, so they can be just like you. But you know, if they ever stepped near a guy like me, I don't know what I would do." _

He chuckled to himself, and before he knew it he was asleep, with Gabriella in his arms.

The next morning Troy woke up at around six in the morning and crept out of the window.

He sat in his room and saw Gabriella's diary on the side table.

_I don't think I have ever met a guy like Troy. I just can't forget what happened between us. It was meant to be, I know it. But, I can't hurt Mia like this. I just wonder, if by not hurting Mia, am I murdering what could have happened between Troy and me? I love him so much. I let it happen again; Brad said that I am too paranoid that whoever I fall in love with is going to hurt me like my dad did to my mom. I want to believe that Troy wouldn't do that to me, but after what Kevin did. I can't trust anyone. But, it just feels so easy to trust Troy. He always stuck by my side and I never thanked him for it. Is it selfish to think that things would have been better without Mia moving here?_

He heard a knock on his door, closed the notebook, and laid it on the table again.

"Troy, hurry up my legs hurt."

"Gabriella!" He opened the door. "You walked here." He said lifting her into his arms and walked her over to the bed.

"Oh my god, who would know that walking down a house, would hurt so much?"

"You shouldn't have walked."

"Well, you left me and no one was here to carry me."

"Gabriella, you could have called."

"I know, I just wanted to see your room again."

"Again?"

"Troy, I remembered a lot of things last night…Wait." She looked over to the table; she leaned over the bed and grabbed the red notebook off it. "Is this my diary? Troy how could you?"

"No! Gabriella this is not what it looks like okay."

"What you just wanted to find out if I really loved you because of how I acted with Mia!"

Troy looked at her confused, "I remember everything now, short term memory loss means short term memory loss!"

"That is the reason!" Gabriella was really mad at him, "You read my diary because you didn't believe my love!"

"Gabriella, of course I believed your love."

"No, you are just like all of the others, you wanted my love to be fake, so you could just go sleep with another girl."

"GABRIELLA!" He yelled too loudly. "I love you and only you, I am not going to go sleep with another girl, you are the only person I will ever want to be with. I am not going to hurt you like Kevin or your dad!"

Gabriella stared into his eyes. "I never told you about my dad."

"Well, you could tell Brad who you have been dating for just a few weeks, when you have known me for a lot longer than that?"

"Because I didn't love Brad."

"I don't think you ever really let yourself love me either."

A/N: Hey readers! Sorry about the slow updates, just piled on with so much work. Just look on the bright side, it is summer vacay in like three months. Then my stories will be updated like everyday. This is the last update I can do for a while, but keep looking and you will not be sorry, because Gabriella and Troy are in for some Dramaaaaa!!!

Keep reviewing though, and check out my other stories. Reviews always make my day 


	18. Sacrifice or Murder?

"I don't think you ever really let yourself love me either

"I don't think you ever really let yourself love me either." Troy said to Gabriella, still looking into her tear filled eyes. Gabriella couldn't get up so she just sat on the bed, slowly letting the tears roll down her cheek. Troy stood there looking at her, she didn't say a word. He turned on his heal and walked out the door, shutting it behind him.

He knew he shouldn't have left her in there. He bit his knuckle and blew out an angry breath. He walked downstairs and out his front door, ignoring the calls of his angry sounding mother.

He walked for what seemed like hours. He walked to the park and sat down on the bench. He sat and stared. Stared into the oblivion.

Gabriella sat on the bed, tears still falling from her face. She felt so bad. How did Troy find out about her dad? Did she really think that Troy would do the same thing that her father dad to his mother?

Troy felt so bad for what he said to Gabriella, he decided to go home to apologize. He started to walk for another time that seemed like hours.

When Troy walked into the house he was bombarded by his angry mother. She was yelling at him so loudly that the entire neighborhood could have heard her. But, he didn't hear her at all; all he thought about was Gabriella sobbing in his bedroom.

"Mom!" He yelled, scaring the breath out of her. "I think I just broke Gabriella's heart and you are yelling at me about laundry!"

He left his shocked mother in the kitchen and walked slowly up the stairs to his room. He opened the door slowly and found a sleeping Gabriella. He kissed her soft face that was still wet with tears. "I am so sorry." He whispered. He gently tossed her arm over his shoulder and scooped her up into his arms.

He walked slowly down the sidewalk being careful not to wake her. He got up to her room and laid her down under the covers. He hoped that when she woke up he would be able to fix everything. They always had fixed their problems, but this time matters were different.

There were many situations that needed to be solved. Most girls would never forgive a person for reading their diary. There is no lover that is as dedicated to Troy. Gabriella lost her memory, and he never left her side, he did everything to make her happy even though it broke his heart. It would take time for things to mend, but Troy was determined to make things work with Gabriella.

Regardless, Troy will always love Gabriella, and Gabriella will always love Troy.

Some say that love cannot be experienced until one is older and more experienced, but when you meet two people like Troy Bolton and Gabriella Montez, they will change their decision.

Who knows? Gabriella and Troy might graduate and go their separate ways, or they might get married and have a nice little family. But, that is for you to think about, in hopes of finding out.

Troy walked out of the bedroom, and thought of that sweet smile of Gabriella's that he had not seen in many days. He missed the smile that warmed his heart. So many things were yet to be solved. Was this the end of their romance?

Was it sacrifice or murder?

A/N: Well, that was it. Sorry I had to end the story, it was dragging on. So, review, I still like them. I might, emphasis on the MIGHT write a sequel. If I get a LOT of reviews, I'll consider it. So what did you think? The point of leaving a question at the end was for peeps to ponder. LOL. REVIEW!!

I love you all : )


	19. New Story

Hey guys,

Hey guys,

This is not a chapter, sorry. I just started a new Camp Rock story, and no one is reading it. If you watched it, please read it and review it, because no one is doing that, and it kinda sucks. Even if you didn't watch it, you will probably figure it out. The first five to six chapters probably won't have any spoilers in it.

It is a story about a young teen that goes to Camp Rock. It's like a prequel. It all happens the year before Connect 3 makes it big. The girl named Laila, who is also a witch, fall for Nate against her better judgment or her friends actually. When camp is over, they are over, until they meet three years later because their agents want them to do a tour together. Later in the story, Mitchie and the rest of the cast will be in there. Please read and review.

It is called: **The Magic of Camp Rock**

I hope you like it.

Hearts

:) SSG


End file.
